snatit neet
by darkcreonix
Summary: this story is written by both creonix fire and ravenforverdark.Creonix and dark some how get transported into the teen titans world. So what destruction and chaos will they cause?read and find out.
1. transportation by shiny light

Authoresses note: we do not own teen titan or any other show that we put in here, do not flame us, or we will flame you back, constructive criticism is welcome, just try to be nice, DO NOT say that spelling is bad, we know, though it'll probably be better now that ravenforeverdark is helping creonix fire.

Oh yah,

**Creonix fire talking**

Ravenforeverdark talking

_Both of us talking_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter one: transportation by shinny light.

One day, creonix fire was sitting on her bed up in her tower of solitude(the attic which is also her room) that she shared with ravenforeverdark, her older and more responsible sister, and singing a random song with a random tune about her light blue ceiling.

"**The ceiling is BLUE!(Has a really bad singing voice) and I am so BORED! And my own singing is killing my ear drums!**"

"Hey creonix, what's up?"

"**I'm bored, so I'm singing a song about the ceiling that has no particular tune."**

"Oh….sounds…..fun."

"**Doesn't it though…I have always wanted to say that."**

"Wha-wha-wha… (starts to cry) you took my line!"

"**Bwahahahahahaha! After years-"**

"Months."

"**Hm? Oh, months of you driving me crazy with that, I finally get to say it!"**

"Yah, to bad you said it wrong."

"**Huh?"**

"The correct term is 'isn't it though', not 'doesn't it though."

"…**..Whatever."**

"But hey, guess what I found out?"

"**That the barney show has been canceled forever and ever?"**

"Ah, no. I wish, but no."

"**Oh….drat it. Then what did you find out?"**

"Ok, it's really cool. I figured out how to say teen titans back wards! Isn't that awesome?"

**(hears crickets) "Um…not really."**

"Ok, well, it's 'snatit neet'!"

"**O.o ooookkkkk. Snatit neet?"**

"Sntati, no, snitan teen, I mean, neet."

"**Snatit neet. Interesting."**

"_Snatit neet."_

As soon as the two girls said 'snatit neet' together, a big bright light appeared.

"_OOOOhhhhhh. Shiny light, shiny light, shiny light."_

The bright light disappeared, and creonix fire suddenly noticed that they were on the top of a building in a city.

"**Hey raven, where are we?"**

"Shiny light shiny light shiny light shiny light shiny light-"

"**-.- Ok. I can tell that she's gonna be a huge help. Hey, there goes red x from teen titans!"**

"gasp Red x? Where?"

"**And there go the teen titans……"**

"What are they doing here?"

"**Who knows?"**

pause

"Red x!"

"**Wait!"**

Ravenforeverdark dashed off after red x, thus, creonix fire followed.

"Red x!"

"What the-" red x said, stopping.

"Who's she?" beast boy asked.

Ravenforeverdark ran up to red x and smiled. "Now! I shall finally know who you are!" She yelled.

"**No raven! You don't know how that could mess the show up!"**

But it was too late. Ravenforeverdark had pulled off the mask.

Ravenforeverdark gasped. Creonix fire gasped. The teen titans gasped.

"Eeeewwww!" beastboy screamed. "Dude, who's the bald guy with no nose?"

"Voldermort!" ravenforeverdark yelled.

"**No way."**

"Who's moldy butt?" beastboy asked.

"**Not moldy butt! Voldermort!"**

"I-I- I thought you were cool." Ravenforeverdark said

"Yah, well not every thing in life is perfect." Voldermort said. Ravenforeverdark glared at him, then without warning, kicked him off the building. Everyone gasped.

"What a jerk." Ravenforeverdark said.

"Ok." Raven from the teen titans said.

"Who are you guys?" robin asked as he walked towards them.

"**Who us? I'm creonix fire, call me creonix for short."**

"I'm ravenforeverdark, raven for short."

"I'm raven." Raven from teen titans said.

"Oh….ok.." ravenforeverdark said.

"**Ok, we'll just call you dark then."**

"Dark? You mean like in dn angel?

"**Uh, sure."**

"Sweet! Does this mean I have cool wings and can fly?"

"**No, you don't have-"**

"Weeee!jumps off building"

"**-.- wiz."**

"Can she fly?" raven asked.

"**Heck no."**

"Awwww!creonix help! i'm not flying! I'm not flying!"

"**Duh!you don't have wiz!"**

"Oh, does this mean I'm falling?"

"**-.-….yah..it does."**

"Oh, cuz I was wondering why the ground was getting so close. Oh muffins."

"**Hey! Titans! Are you just gonna stand there? She is falling!"**

"Oh, right. Star, go save her." Robin said as starfire flew down to get her. A few seconds later, starfire returned holding dark.

"**Dark, have you learned your lesson about jumping off buildings?"**

" Weee! That was fun! Do it again, do it again!"

"**-.- I guess not."**

"Ok, so who are you and how did you get here?" robin asked.

"**I told you. I'm creonix, and this ra-er, dark. And we got here by, uh,"**

"Shiny light." Dark said happily.

"**Dark, this isn't the time. We have to find out how we got here."**

"No, we got here by a shiny light." Dark informed her younger sister that was strangely acting more responsible.

"**Oh yah. We did."**

The teen titans looked at them.

"Ok, these guys are nuts." Raven whispered to robin. Robin nodded.

"Where do you live?" Starfire asked them.

"**Uh…well, I'm guessing that we are now in your city."**

The titans nodded.

"**So to answer your question, not here."**

"How horrible! You must stay with us!"

"**Sweet! Thanks!"**

" You were supposed to say something like, 'No, we couldn't possibly'" beastboy said.

"Well, why would we say something stupid like that?" dark asked

"**Yah, we never see any hotels in the show."**

"Yah, so where else are we supposed to stay?"

"Excellent." Starfire said. "Come, we will show you to our home."

"**Yes, I've always wanted to see the whole inside of your tower."**

"So, you guys are gonna fly us, right?" dark asked. Robin, beastboy, and cyborg looked at starfire and raven.

"Fine." Raven said grudgingly.

"Yah!" dark said.

"But you better not go in my room, or else." Raven threatened them.

"_Ohhh, mittens."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok, there you go the first chapter.

**Hey, where'd you get that chicken sandwich?**

From the kitchen moron.

**And you didn't get me one?**

Nope.

**sob Your so mean!**

Aren't I though.

**Fine.**

Now remember peoples, push the little purple button that says 'review'.

**And tell us what you thought of our story.**

And we won't update till we have at least 2 reviews.

**Byes.**


	2. destruction in the titan's tower

Authoresses note: Ok, thank you peoples

**Who reviewed**

Our last chapter

**Unfortunately it wasn't as popular as we had hoped.**

But at least the people who did review say they liked it.

**Yah thanks.**

Ok,

_On with the story._

Ravenforeverdark talking (dark)

**Creonix fire talking **

_Both talking._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: mass destruction in the tower.

"**Oooooohhhhhhh." **Creonix said as she and dark walked into the living room/ kitchen/ TV room place.

"Wow." Dark said staring at the huge TV.

"Yah, it's pretty cool living up here." Beastboy said as he sat down on the couch.

"**Yah, must be really weird living inside a giant T."**

"Would you like me to give you 'the tour?'" Starfire asked

"_Tour! Tour! Tour! Tour! Tour! Tour!"_

"We get it!" raven yelled at them. Dark and creonix looked at each other, then at raven and looked as though they were about to cry.

"Ah, look what you did ray." Beast boy scolded her. "You made em-"

"**Hey! What's in here?"**

"Ew, why's there blue stuff on all your food?" dark asked.

"Oh yah, I really hurt their feelings." Raven said sarcasticly.

"Hey! That's my drum stick!" cyborg shouted when he saw creonix with his precious food.

"**Not anymore." Creonix said, taking a big bite out of the drum stick.**

"Hey creonix."

"**Yah dark?"**

"I found tea." Dark said as she held up a box of tea.

"Hey, that's my tea!" raven shouted.

"Not-"

"Anymore." Raven said pulling her hood over her head, "I know. I'm going to my room." She said walking away.

"**Oh yay! I wanna see ray ray's room!"**

"Yah!" dark and creonix shouted.

"NO!" raven yelled at them. "You are not coming in my room!" Raven shouted, then stormed out of the room.

"**Fine, then you..can't.. see our room, so HAH!" **

"Uh, creonix."

"**Yah dark?"**

"We don't have a room."

"**Oh yah."**

"_Hey titans who haven't gotten mad at us and left."_ The two writers said in perfect unison. "Uh, yah." Beastboy said, wondering how the heck they did that.

"_Where are we sleeping?"_ They asked.

The 3 remaining titans (cyborg was in a corner sulking because

Creonix ate his drum stick) looked at each other. "You may share my room." Starfire said happily. Creonix and dark looked at each other.

"**Your room is all pink, right?"**

"Why yes. Why?"

"Uh," dark said looking at creonix with a look that shouted "Creonix! I don't want to sleep in the scary pink room." Creonix nodded.

"**That's really nice starfire, but we couldn't possibly intrude, um, upon your uh, loverly room of um, pinkness."**

"That's right! We couldn't." dark said nodding her head very fast.

"Then where shall you slumber?" Starfire asked.

"**Uh."**

"Don't worry, we have two extra bed rooms." Robin said.

"We do?" beastboy asked.

"Yah." Robin said.

"Oh."

"**Sweet."**

"Totally." Dark said agreed.

"**Now, how about that tour."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gym.**

"And this," robin said, pointing to the gym room. "Is our gym."

"**Wow. I never would have known that."**

"Yah, who would have known that a room full of gym stuff, was a gym." Dark said sarcastically.

"**Yah, and who knew that the sign on the wall that said 'gym room' meant that there was a gym in here."**

Robin, starfire, and beastboy looked at each other. "Ok." Robin said walking into the room. "Well, you guys can look around if you want."

"**What exactly is there to look at?" creonix asked dark as they walked into the room.**

"Gym equipment." Dark said.

"**Fun."**

"Yah."

"**Yah wanna cause mass destruction?"**

Dark looked at creonix, then at the titans. "Meh, why not?" The two girls smirked evily at each other.

"**Right, but we'll need a why get these guys outa here."**

But right as creonix said this, the alarm went off. "Trouble!" robin said. "You guys stay here, we'll be back in a little while." And with that, robin and the others ran off to save the city.

"Well." Dark said as she stared at where the titans were standing.

"**That was."**

"Convenient." The two girls looked at each other and smirked evilly again.

"**MASS DESTRUCTION!"**

"Ok! We get it! You like exclamation points! Just stop yelling and start causing destruction.

"**Right, but dark, why do we want to cause mass destruction in titans tower, where the teen titans live who have given us a place to stay and who save people from psychos……like us….?"**

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………cause….we like to?"

"**Oh…ok."**

"Yah…."

"**So where should we start?"**

"Anywhere's fine."

"_MASS DESTRUCTION!"_ the girls yell as they ran through the halls of titans' tower. They didn't really destroy the place, just made a huge mess.

"**Why are we doing this again?"**

"Cause we like to cause mass destruction."

"**Right."**

"sigh so……now what?"

"**I dunno, we've messed up all the rooms."**

"Except one." Both dark and creonix looked at the door behind them.

"**You don't mean."**

"Yah, I do."

"**But raven will kill us when she sees what we'll do to her room."**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**What are we gonna do to her room? Throw toilet paper all over the place?"**

"Sure, why not."

"**Do you want me to answer that?"**

"It really wasn't a question, see, there's no question mark up there."

"**looks up meh, whatever."**

"C'mon, let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: What chaos will the two "evil" authoresses cause in raven's room?

_Even we don't know!_

**No, seriously, we don't.**

Yah, we make this stuff up as we go along.

**Totally.**

Yah, so sorry that chapie was kinda lame, 'sides, it ain't ma fault. Creonix wrote it.

"**Hey! Don't blame me either! Bob was writing it.**

But I'm bob.

**Not you bob. I bob.**

Huh?

**-- Look, three people help me write my stories. Me, myself, and I. Me is the one who goes into my stories, I forget his other name. Myself is the muse one, ya knowm inspires me, his name is ejie, and I is the one who writes, bob.**

Ooooookkkkkk. Don't mind her, she's a little wacked.

** that's right.**


	3. decorating the titans rooms

Authoresses note: **Ok, wow, sorry it's been so long since we've-**

CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNIX!(Dark runs in screaming and starts running around creonix)

**O.O; um….**

Creonix, creonix, creonix, creonix, creonix creonix!-

**WHAT!**

Um, um, um, um, um,um,(ect.)

**--; spit it out.**

Dear youngest brother is hitting giabound!

**O.O (gasp) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He better not be hitting obelisk!**

He's not, but he's still hitting giabound! (Sob) make him stop!

**I can't, I'm updating snatit neet.**

Oh, ok then, continue

**Ok…..yah…..our cousin and his wife gave us these blue and orange flower things that were smiling, so of course dark and I named them giabound and obelisk the tormenter. Um, to fully get this, you'll have to be diehard yugioh fan.**

Giabound! Heilical shockwave! (Throws the orange flower named giabound at creonix) Bwahahahahahahaha!

**Garg! Quit imitating bakura!(SIGH) she keeps doing that. It's getting annoying. Ok, anyways, sorry it's been so long since we've updated, thank you reviewers, and especially thank you timberfox for actually e-mailing us just to tell to update soon, it shows just how much she likes the story, which really makes us happy.**

Giabound thanks you! Right giabound?

Giabound: ………………

**O.o oks….anyways, here the chapter.**

**Creonix fire talking**

Ravenforeverdark talking

_Both talking_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: **

The titans stared at the mess that lay in front of them. The couch was flipped over, every last piece of food in the refrigerator had been eaten, and confetti and streamers were thrown every where, and right in the middle of this was creonix fire, and ravenforeverdark.

"What did you guys do?" cyborg shouted. "The place is totally trashed!"

**We know.**

That was the whole point, duh.

The titans stared at them. "You better not have gone in my room." Raven told them. The two girls looked at each other.

2 hours ago, raven's room

**Whoa.**

It looks even creepier in real life, well, kinda real life.

**Oh lookie, it's ravens creepy mirror that transports people into her mind.**

Put it down. The last thing we want is to go into raven's mind. Her mind is even creepier and messed up than your mind.

**And how would you know that?**

Um…..ok, I kinda, sorta, did find your special journal that you said no one could touch and, um, I found out why……your mind is weird. One minuet, I'm standing in this field of flowers with some happy guy with wings, and then I'm in this weird gray place with this shy little girl that kinda looks like you, and THEN I'm in this weird fiery place with some creepy semi Goth person(a/n: no offence to Goths), and then find myself back with the happy person that was driving me crazy so I told him to get lost.

……**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO EIJI/MYSELF?**

Eiji? That happy guy was eiji/yourself? Who were the other two?

**The shy one was I, my writer side. She only has one name. The dark one was me/bob, the one who goes into my stories, and she's not a Goth! She's not even semi Goth! She's my sarcastic, cynical side.**

O.o that was bob?

**Yes, but that's beside the point! What did you say to eiji, and how did he react?**

Um…I told him to get lost, and then he ran away crying…..

**What! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?  
**

O.O um, not really.

**Ugh. Eiji is my main muse. He's the one who gives me all my ideas. No wonder I haven't been able to think of anything until recently, YOU scared him away!**

Oh……

**Never do that again! My mind is totally off limits to everyone but obelisk!**

But obelisk isn't even real. He's just a little blue smiling flower.

**Exactly why he's the only one aloud in there.**

Oh…..

**Now come on, let's paint the walls pink.**

**Yah, about your room raven.**

"You went in my room?" she yelled.

Of course we went in your room. And we, well, you'll see soon enough.

Raven's eye began to twitch.

"What did you do to my room?" starfire asked worriedly. The two girls looked at each other.

**The exact opposite of what we did to ravens.**

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what about my room?" cyborg said, flipping the couch back over.

Don't worry, we didn't mess with your circuits, just filled the whole room with green, sticky goop.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa.." cyborg said.

**Don't worry; we covered all your important stuff with this weird foamy stuff. It was so cool how it just started expanding.**

"And my room?" robin asked.

We switched all your outfits with pink dresses with yellow bunnies on them

**And switched all your birderangs with daisy chains**

And-

"Enough!" robin shouted, covering his ears. The titans were staring at the girls with murderous eyes.

"What about my room?" beastboy asked suspiciously.

Well, it was already WAY messy

**So we did the only thing we could think of.**

_We cleaned it._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" beastboy shouted. The others raised their eyebrows as they watched beastboy roll all over the floor, crying hysterically.

"That's it, I'm gonna go see how you've destroyed my room." Raven said glaring at the girls. All the titans nodded and went to see the damage of the rest of the house. After a few minuets the heard a loud scream.

I guess robin saw his room.

**Yah, but I don't think he liked it.**

After that, they heard a short yell, followed by the sound of something rushing out of somewhere.

_Cyborg_

Afterwards came beastboys cry of agony, and starfire's shrieks.

"No!" the heard her say. "Everything is so black and dark. I do not enjoy blackness."

And then came raven, the most horrible, blood curdling scream they had ever seen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NO!EVERYTHING!IT'S ALL! Pink." She cried.

**Wow, that was better than I had expected.**

Totally.

**Verily.**

Muchly.

Raven then suddenly burst into the room. "Out of all the things you could've done, you painted my walls and everything else PINK!"

**Hey, it hurt us too.**

Yah, do you realize how much we hate pink?

**Yah, pink is so disgusting and girly.**

Then the other titans came in, all glaring at the two girls.

"Why did you do that?" robin asked angrily.

**Well.**

That's what happens when you leave us at home when all you guys go out and kick bad guy butt.

**Yah, it's just not fair.**

Robin was about to reply, when the alarm went off. "Trouble!" he shouted. All the titans began to run away again, but creonix called out.

**Wait! You're just going to leave us here?**

Aren't you afraid that we'll do even worse stuff?

"What can you possibly do that's worse?" raven asked.

**Well-**

"Never mind!" Robin shouted. "You can come, but if you get hurt, don't blame us."

So dark and creonix were aloud to come on the titans missions. Creonix turned up the radio really loud in Cyborg's car.

Shouldn't I be the one sitting in the front? You're not even old enough.

**So?**

So? You're not aloud to sit in the front seat of a car!

**It's to late now.**

"Stupid girls." Cyborg mumbled.

**I heard that.**

"How can you hear anything? The music is so loud!" cyborg shouted.

**Very carefully.**

Nice one.

After a few minuets of driving, cyborg parked his car out side a large building. "Wait here." He told them. "And don't trash my car!"

Dude, your car rocks.

**Why would we wanna trash it?**

"……It is pretty cool isn't it...now stay here!" Cyborg closed the door and ran into the building.

Pht. Stay here?

**When will these titans learn?**

When you learn algebra.

**I still have one whole year before that.**

No you don't you learn it next September, so really it's not a whole year.

**What ever.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roof of the building

"Surrender Mr. smoky!" Robin called out to the person on the other side of the building. The man was completely concealed by smoke.

"Dude, how can you see?" beastboy asked.

**I'm guessing very carefully.**

All the titans gasped when the saw dark and creonix standing next to them.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" cyborg asked.

And I thought we made it clear that we didn't wanna do nothing while you guys got to kick butt.

"Can you fight?" raven asked.

No, but I got cool authoresses powers.

**I haven't gotten mine yet.**

Ok, anyways, lets just go unmask that dude and take to jail for uh, for uh, what did he do?

"He was stealing something." Robin told them.

Oh…….Tornado strike!

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came and blew all the smoke away from Mr. smoky.

**You named your attacks? Not fair!**

OH MY WORD! CREONIX, LOOK WHO IT IS!

**No way!**

"Who is?" beastboy asked.

It's Carl.

"Carl?" raven asked, raising an eyebrow. "What, he your x boyfriend or something?"

NO!

**He's this guy that she had to walk across the street.**

"Why did she have to walk him across the street?" beastboy asked.

**Our youth group was doing this photo rally thing and we had to get a picture of one of our team members walking a stranger across the street.**

They made me do it.

"Is he dangerous?" robin asked, glancing at the man.

Only to himself. He smokes.

**Yah. When will people learn that smoking doesn't make you cool, unless 'cool' means possibly killing yourself.**

"Ok, should we take him to jail now?" robin asked.

Sure, I guess, he didn't really do anything horrible.

"Just let him go man." Cyborg said.

"Ok, um, bye Carl." Robin said as he and the other titans left. "That was weird."

**Well, when you hang around with us,**

Weird stuff happens.

_Totally._

"When are they going home?" raven asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, well, I don't know about you guys, but that was a pretty random chapter.**

Yah………. I still can't believe you named you sarcastic, cranky side bob.

**I can't believe I named her bob too….**

And why is one of your sides a boy?

**I have no idea…..but that's ok, I like eiji.**

Riiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhttttt….um, ok, wont update until we get at least 2 reviews.

_Until next time._


	4. a new friend, new to the titans anyways

Authoresses note: **Yo!**

'sup guys?

**Sorry we haven't updated in a while,**

But we've been kinda busy.

**Not really.**

But yah.

**Ok, here's the chapter.**

**Creonix fire talking**

Ravenforeverdark talking.

_Both talking._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: A new friend (new to the titans anyways)

Creonix and Dark were bouncing on the couch in the titans' living room place, while the titans were watching them, trying to figure out how they were going to get rid of them.

"How are we going to get rid of them?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe we should find out how they got here first." Raven suggested.

"But they have already admitted that they came here by some sort of 'shiny light'." Starfire said.

"Maybe we should try and find out where the shiny light came from." Robin suggested.

"Good idea. I can go where we first met them and see if my scanners can pick anything up." Cyborg told them. The others nodded. Cyborg was about to leave when another shiny light appeared.

"Ack! It blinds us!" Raven shouted as she covered her eyes with her cape.

_OOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. SSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyy._

When the light was gone, the titans looked to see what happened. There, standing in the kitchen was another girl.

"Shiny light, shiny light, shiny light, shiny light." The girl repeated over and over again.

A-

**Shush, we can't call her by her real name.**

Oh, right. Um…..oh yah, Fire of the heart, or, fire heart!

"Creonix fire, ravenforeverdark!" the girl shouted.

Fire heart!

**Fire heart!**

Ok, that's enough calling names.

**K. Oh yah, fire heart, call me creonix.**

And call me dark.

"K."

**Wait!**

What?

"What?"

**We need a way for fire heart to talk.**

True.

**Ok, um….you can talk with an underline!**

Oh lookie, underline, Cool!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a reminder.

**Creonix fire talking **

Ravenforeverdark talking

Fire of the heart talking.

_All three talking, or just two talking._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hey cool, we're at the third page already!

**Yah and we didn't even do anything!**

And I've hardly even been in it!

Let's dance around on the sofa!

_Yays!_

"Oh no." Raven said.

"Not another one." Cyborg said as he buried his head in his hands.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _The three girls said as they danced around in a cirle holding hands. Suddenly, fire heart stopped.

**What's up fire heart?**

Starfire! Fire heart quickly ran over to Starfire. Oh my word, this is so cool! Starfire, you're like, my favorite character!

"Really, I feel honored." Starfire said, slightly bowing.

Wow, this is so cool, I created a character kinda like you, her name-

Suddenly, there was a big flash of light, and then there was a girl dressed in blue and was flying. Everyone stared at her.

White fire?

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

Fire heart! That must be your authoress's power! You can make your character come!

My what?

Authoresses power, just like I am "Dark! The DESTROYER Of um, THINGS!"

Ooooooookkkkkkkk.

Yah, I can only destroy stuff with mine.

Sweet! What's your creonix?

**Um….you see….um….**

She doesn't have any.

She doesn't?

Nope.

…..Sucks to be you!

_Hahahahahahahaha! _Fire heart and dark laughed.

**Sniff, you don't have to rub in it!**

_Hahahahahahahaha! Ok._

"--; Ooooooooookkkkkkkkkk." The titans all said at the same time.

"Um, where am I" White fire asked again.

You're with the Teen Titans!

"Ok……who are they?"

The three authoresses all fall over anime style.

**Ok, I guess just cuz she's the character from your story doesn't mean she knows it.**

Guess you're right.

"I wish to leave now." She said hiding behind fire heart.

Ok, fine, even though it would've been awesome to see you in action.

Just let her leave, maybe we can come back some time and she can hang with the titans more.

"Come back?" Beastboy asked in horror.

Ok fire heart, send her back to your little mind place thingy where she came.

K.

**Any time now.**

K.

_Just do it!_

I can't.

_Can't, or wont?_

Can't.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

I don't know, heck, I don't even know how she got here.

……………_lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely._

Sorry.

Maybe I could try to destroy her.

NO!

**Yah dark, that could destroy fire heart too, you know, since she created white fire.**

Ok, bad idea.

Yes, very bad idea!

Ok, fine.

Fine.

Fine.

Fine.

Fine.

F-

**Would you two shut up! Besides, why do you guys get to have all the fun? Why can't I ever do that stupid stuff with you guys?**

Because we're older, besides it's mine and fire hearts special thing, you and her draw, me and fire heart do stupid stuff like that.

……………**Fine.**

Yah………I'm gonna go blow stuff up now.

"Don't blow up the toaster oven again! We've already had to replace 5 times in the last ten minuets!" Cyborg shouted.

Uh-huh, what ever.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Titans, g-"

Hold it! Don't we get to go?

**Yah, remember what happened when we stayed home?**

What'd ya guys do?

Oh nothing, just totally messed up the place, including painting all of raven's stuff pink.

What? You did all that with out me! How could you?

**Ok, fine. Titan's you can go, we'll stay home so that fire heart gets a chance to mess up the place.**

Yay! Hey, where'd white fire go?

Guess she just left.

Oh, hope she comes back soon.

**Ok, have fun titans. C'mon, we still have some more pink paint.**

Cool.

"NO!" The titans all shouted.

"You are not staying home! You're coming with us!" Cyborg shouted.

Fine, we'll trash the place next time.

_**Building place where the bad guy is.**_

"Slade." Robin said as he glared at the masked man.

"Dude, how do you keep coming back?" Beastboy asked.

"Very carefully." Slade answered.

Hey!

**That's out line!**

It is?

Ok, not your line, mine and Creonix's line.

**Yah.**

Ok?

"Who are the newbie's?" Slade asked.

"We have no idea." Robin answered. "But their insane, you want them?"

"No thanks." Slade answered. The titans looked disappointed at this.

**Yo, you don't have to look so happy that you're keeping us.**

Yah, we might start to feel insulted.

Too late, I feel insulted. 

**Me too.**

…….

Dark, you're supposed to say 'me three.'

**Dark?**

He has…a mask.

**Oh no!**

What?

**Watch.**

Must take it off!

Um…

Dark ran towards Slade.

"What are you-ack!

Dark suddenly tore off the villain's mask. Everyone gasped.

"Who is it?" Beastboy asked.

"It's, it's"

Voldermort!

**Voldermort!**

Who?

**Bad guy in 'Harry potter'.**

Oh.

I thought I killed you!

"I thought you killed him too." Cyborg said.

"Foolish mortals, you can never-"

Flame thrower!

Dark created a big ball of fire and threw it at Voldermort. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a pile of ashes.

**You killed him! Yay!**

Well, that was fun.

Ok.

"We've gotta get these guys home." Robin said as he watched the three girls hold hands and jump around in a circle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, wont update till we get at least 3 reviews.**

So hurry up and review.

Yah, cuz I was hardly in that chapter.

**What'd you mean?**

The thing is nine pages long; you came in like, the second page.

….whatever.


	5. getting home

Authoresses note:

Finally, an update!

**Hey, it's not my fault.**

What'd you mean it's not your fault, and you better not say you're tired.

**Well actually I am, but I had my own story to update.**

Whatever.

**Anyways, thanks for being patient guys.**

Yah, remember-

Hey, what about me?

_What about you?_

Why aren't I in this note thing?

…………………

You forgot about me didn't you?

No.

**Of course not.**

We just didn't remember you, that's all.

…………What ever.

_We do not own teen titans, there's your disclaimer._

**Creonix fire talking**

Dark talking

Fire of the heart talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: getting home.

Robin tapped his impatiently. He looked out the large window in the living room, then began to pace back and forth again.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Who knows?" Robin answered.

"I hope they are undamaged." Starfire said. The other titans nodded in agreement.

"Man, they got my nerves and everything," Beastboy said as he stood up and walked toward the large window, watching the rain fall. "But they were cool…I guess."

"Not really." Raven said in her normal mono tone voice.

"A little bit." Cyborg said.

Robin was about to sagest that they start looking for them, when the door opened and creonix, dark, and fire heart emerged through the door, soaking wet.

"Where have you been?" Cyborg shouted. "We were so wor- I mean, where were you?" The three girls looked at each other.

Exploring.

Dark explained. "In the rain?" Raven asked.

**Yep. **Creonix replied.

We found a trample lean! Fire heart exclaimed.

"In the rain?" Robin asked.

_Uh………it was in doors._ The three girls said. The titans looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Fine, just don't do it again." Robin scolded them.

Why?

"Just, because." Robin said.

**Admit it.**

You love us.

You were worried about us.

"Fat chance." Raven said. The three authoresses- though fire wasn't an authoress quite yet- then went to their rooms to discuss the night's advents.

That was fun.

**Let's do it again!**

I just love going out and terrorizing villains

_I know._ The two sisters agreed.

"I wonder what they really did." Raven wondered.

"You do not believe they were exploring?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head no.

"We need to get them home, it's too dangerous here." Robin said.

"Yah, even though that one girl took out Slade, and Red x, even though I think they were the same people…I didn't get that." Beastboy said.

"I agree, though I shall miss them." Starfire told them.

"Yah, as annoying and insane they are, I kinda like them. I don't know why, but they remind me of myself." Beastboy said.

"Maybe because they're just as annoying as you?" Raven said. Beastboy glared at her.

Beastboy was about to reply, when the alarms went off. The titans all stood up, Cyborg ran over to the monitor thing. "Oh man, I can't believe it." He said, smacking his for head.

"What is it?" Robin asked a hint of urgency in his voice.

" It's-" Cyborg began to say, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The titans gasped when they saw who had intruded. There, in front of them was every single villain the titans had ever faced. Then, Johnny rancid stepped foreword. Robin prepared to attack.

"Titans, g-"

"Wait!" Johnny called out. "We're not here to fight." He told them.

"Your not?" Cyborg asked.

"Then why are you here?" Raven asked.

"Because, because, because we just want those three girls gone!" He said, and before anyone knew what had happened, Johnny had broken down into tears; Mammoth patted him sympathetically on the back. "They destroyed my bike!" Johnny shouted.

Then control freak stepped forward. "Yah, they used me as a trampling!" He shouted.

"So that's where they found the trampling." Beastboy commented, almost feeling sorry for the villain.

"They used me as a flash light, even though I didn't want to!" Dr. Light shouted. Beastboy gasped.

"That's horrible!" He said. "It's just cruel." The others titans looked at him. "What?" He asked. Raven just shook her head. All the other villains also shouted out different things that the three girls had done to them. Finally, robin had managed to quiet them down.

"Ok," He said, standing on the couch so that everyone could see him. "This once, we shall put our differences aside for the soul purpose of: Getting those three weird girls out of out world."

Everyone cheered. The one of the villains said, "But as soon as they're gone, we're gonna destroy you." All the villains cheered. The titans paled.

"If you want them gone, don't even think of attacking us!" Raven shouted.

"Ok." They said, sounding disappointed.

"Ok," Robin said. "First, we need to figure out how they got here."

"Shinny light." Starfire said. The titans gasped.

"Not you too!" Robin shouted.

"No, I indicate they said the came here by a shinny light." The girl explained. Everyone sighed with relief.

"But the question is, where did the shinny light come from?" Raven asked.

"Hm…" all the villains said at the same time.

"Don't do that!" Raven shouted. "It's weird!" The other titans nodded in agreement.

"Ok, we need to get the girls out of their room, but how?" Beastboy asked.

**So, what else can we do to the villains?**

We could-

"Excuse me." Starfires voice said over the loud speakers. "Could Dark, destroyer of things, Creonix of fire, and Fire heart, creator of people please come to the living area?"

We're coming Starfire! Fire heart said as she ran out of the room. Dark and Creonix fire looked at each other.

At least she got my title right.

**I don't have a title!**

Haha.

The three girls stared at the villains as the villains glared at them.

"So, how exactly did you three get here?" Robin asked.

Why?

"Because," Robin said, "We think it's to dangerous here, so we're trying to help you get back home." He explained. The girls looked at the villains.

**Then why are they here?**

Yah, shouldn't you guys be kicking their butts or something?

"Uh, they wanna help too." Beastboy said.

Oh really?

"Look," Robin said franticly. "The point is, we want to help, so how did you get here?"

_Shinny light._

"Where'd the shinny light come from?" Raven asked.

_How should we know?_

Robin tried as hard as he could to resist banging his head on the wall. "What did you do or say right before the light appeared?" He asked.

**Let's see.**

Um, I think it was snatit neet.

Yah, I was bored out of my mind, and I was looking at this picture that I had that said 'teen titans' and it was up side down, so I was saying back wards.

**Which was 'snatit nee'**

Yah.

Everyone stared at them.

"Hm, I wonder…" Robin said thoughtfully. "What do you think would happen if you said it again?"

The girls looked at each other.

_I dunno._

"Why don't you find out?" Cyborg told them. The girls shrugged.

_Why not? Snatit neet._

Suddenly, a huge burst of shinny light appeared.

_Shinny light, shinny light, shinny light._

When the light was gone, so were the girls. Everyone stared at the place they once stood.

"They're gone." Control freak said. "They're gone!" He repeated. "They're gone!" He shouted, jumping up and down. A disco ball appeared from out of the ceiling and everyone started to dance.

**Real world**

Creonix and dark blinked.

We're back.

**Yah, I our really messy room.**

_Must call fire heart!_

I'll call on the cell phone.

**I'll call with our phone!**

You can't.

**Why not?**

1. We can't let mom hear, 2. She only has one phone!

**Fine.**

So dark called fire heart to make sure she got home, and she did.

**Now what?**

I dunno.

_Let's get into the other worlds! Hoiguy,_

And so this continued for the rest of the day. The end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses note:

We finished!

**Yay!**

Yah, but now you gotta do the sequel! 

…_.stop! You're ruining our victory._

Fine.

_Sequel coming soon._

So get ready.


End file.
